Divergent High School
by 1DFanatic
Summary: Divergent High School. Just the regular, boring, Divergent High School.
1. Chapter 1

~Tris~

My dad pulls into the driveway of Divergent High School.

"Here ya go," he says cheerily. "I'll pick you up at 5, kay?"

"Ok," Caleb, my brother, and I murmur. "Love you dad, love you mom."

We trudge up the small hill to the entrance. As we walk in, I note the office.

"Caleb, I think that's where we go."

"Ok."

We walk in as a lady greets us.

"Hello! I am Tori, the secretary. Are you new?"

"Yes," Caleb starts. "I am Caleb and this is Beatrice. Prior. We got here today."

"Okay," says Tori, going through some files. "Here are your packets with your schedules and stuff. Have a great day!"

It is the first day of school for everyone at Divergent, but Caleb and I are new to the town as well, while most kids have been here since Kindergarten.

"I am locker number 83," Caleb notes.

"I'm 207," I respond. I am staring at my schedule so intensely that I bump into someone and drop all of my papers.

"I'm so so sorry," I start.

"It's okay. Are you new? I'm Christina. Christina Willows."

"I'm Beatrice Prior, but you can call me Tris. What year are you in?"

"Junior. You?"

"Same!" I laugh. "I'm locker 207, can you show me where the lockers are?"

"I'm 208! We can be best buds, and travel everywhere and be friends and- Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?"

"It's Four."

"Four?" I'm flabbergasted.

"Four. The most handsome boy in the school. He's a senior, but he is soooo cute!" She flounces off, dragging me behind.

"Hi Four! How are you?" He raises an eyebrow at Christina. I shoot him a look that says 'sorry!'

He shrugs.

"This is Tris. She's new. You should take he-"

"Christina!" I say. "I'm not interested!" I pull her away from Four, although I admit it was very hard to do so. He is very handsome, with piercing blue eyes.

"Tris! Why'd you do that?"

"No reason," I shrug. "What classes do you have?"

"Math, Technology, Music, Language Arts, Science, P.E., Health," she says.

"Me too!" I scream. We have the exact same schedule! How is that possible?

"I think that we were meant to be together," hints Christina, as if she read my mind.

"That's what I thought!" I say, and we scream again.

After music, Christina and I walk to lunch.

"Ok, Tris, last year me and my friends sat at a table and we're doing the same today. All of them you should have seen in your classes at some point."

As we sit down at a table with a lot of people she points to each person.

"Tris, this is Uriah, Marlene, Will, Lynn, and Zeke. Guys, this is Tris."

"Hi Tris," they chorus as Christina runs off to get her lunch. I am busy talking to them so I don't notice him come up.

"Hi, can I sit here?"

It's Four.

"Sure?" Uriah questions.

"Cool," says Four.

Christina comes back.

"FOUR IS SITTING WITH US THE HEAVENS HAVE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!" she screams as the whole cafeteria goes silent and stares at her. Our whole table starts laughing and the cafeteria goes back to its regular pace.

"So, Tris," says Four. "How are you?"

"Good," I reply.

"Cool." He scoots closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"So," he says. "Tris…."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS STUPID BECAUSE IT GOT DELETED SO I STARTED OVER. I DON'T DO MUCH AUTHORS NOTES SO DON'T WORRY. :) ENJOY**

~Four~

"Will you go out with me?" I ask her. Zeke snickers and I shoot him a warning look.

"Uhhh... sure?" Tris replies.

"Cool meet me by the parking lot after school," I tell her, heading back to my table.

"Did you do it?" Peter asks when I get to the table.

"Yup," I reply. In truth or dare during break Peter dared me to ask her out. I don't have genuine feelings for her.

~Christina~

"Tris... Do you know what you just signed up for? I guess he is the school heart-throb but still..."

"Well Chris, you gotta try new things, right?" she replies.

"True," I shrug. '_It's Tris's problem, Christina, forget about it!' _says my mind but it won't leave me alone.

~Tris~

I text my parents that I will be late before hopping into Four's beautiful orange Scion.

"I like your car," I tell Four in a flirtatious kind of way.

"Thanks," he replies. "Tris, though, you know truth or dare?"

"Yeah," I say.

"This was a dare. Get out." He leans over and opens my door, unbuckling my seatbelt and shoving me out.I don't know what to think. That jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

~Four~

I chuckle to myself as I drive home. That scrawny little brat thinks that she can…. Go out with me? Who does she think she is?

~Tris~

I don't know who I think I am. I can't go out with him! It was all a dare. He doesn't like me! No way! But… he didn't have to push me out of his car into the rain.

I sob to myself as I trudge back to my house, dripping wet. Tomorrow, if I don't get pneumonia, I will give that jerk a piece of my mind. Just who does he think he is?

I walk to school, as I missed the bus. I get to school 10 minutes late, and Tori gives me a pass to class.

"Just don't do it again," she winks. I walk to my first class, math.

"Tris?" my teacher demands. I hand her my pass, and sit down next to Christina…. And Four. Christina raises an eyebrow at me.

'Missed the bus,' I mouth. She nods. I guess she can read lips. I don't look at Four though. Not for the whole class. Not for the whole day. Until lunch. Which I guess is half a day, but whatever. When we get to lunch, Four sits in the only available seat… next to me. I grimace as he sits down.

"So how are the little lovebirds today?" Uriah teases. I don't answer, and neither does Four. Instead I look down.

"Guys?" Christina asks.

"Um… we broke up. Four was…. dared to ask me out," I say.

"Oh," is all that rolls off Christina's lips.

"Yeah," I say. "Yeah."

After lunch, Christina comes running up to me.

"It was a dare?"

"Kind of, yeah. He was driving me home in his car in the rain after school, then he asked me if I knew truth or dare, leaned over, unhooked my seatbelt, opened the passenger door, and said that it was a dare, then pushed me out."

"Oh," she says again.

"Kind of, yeah," I say again.

"That jerk. I guess Zeke was in it too, he laughed when Four asked you out."

"Zeke?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Zeke."

"I am going to eat Peter," I say.

"Woah… Tris!?"

"Not eat him, but I think he dared Four to do…. what he did," I answer. "So I am not very happy."

"Hahaha," Christina laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

~Four~

I feel bad. I've gotten death glares from Tris-if looks could kill- and Christina pulled me aside.

"Dude," she says, "you hurt Tris. What was all that about bro? You can't just _date _for fun, that's delicate hearts you're playing with! Jerk. Leave Tris alone unless your love is genuine next time." I just shrugged. Whatever. Slowly but surely, though, what I did for Tris starts to sink in. I'm the school's 'boy,' I'm 'the one.' All the girls come running, so I've done this plenty of times. But hurting Tris sinks in. Down dwn down my throat, into my stomach, into the deepness of my gut. It hurts. Tris hurts. We hurt. I realize that what I'm feeling is…..

Love. I like Tris. I haven't always liked her, but I do. She is pretty, in a way. She is smart, selfless, kind, brave. She is nice to be around. Wow, where did all of these emotions come from? Oh no… I had a chance with her… What have I done?

Peter. This is Peter's fault! Ugh… that little rat. I'll get him for this!

~Tris~

I like Four. I still do. Or at least, I like the part of him that liked me. Not him as a whole. He ruined me. I hope to ruin him. But I hate Peter more.

Is it because it was Peter's dare that broke my heart? Or was it Peter's disgusting existence in this world? Why do I despise Peter so much?

I don't know.

As I literally drink TicTacs from my TicTac box **THIS IS ME…. TODAY AT SCHOOL :) **I wonder what I can do to ruin Four.

~Four~

I know she still likes me. I can see it in her eyes. I'm gonna do it.

At lunch, I approach her.

"Tris," I say. "Will you go out with me?" And I mean it.

~Tris~

'Will you go out with me?" he asks.

I know how I can ruin him. I know how.

As calmly as I can I say "No. You had your chance," as I knee him in the stomach and he walks away. I am asked to go to detention.


	5. Chapter 5

~Tris~

As I organize Ms. Drumheller's papers, she asks me why I did what I did.

"Oh, y'know, he was being a jerk, and yeah," I reply.

"Tris, violence is not always the best response to things," she says.

"I know, but it was in that case." Why can't she just _shut up_!?

As I leave detention, I go home when my mom picks me up. She doesn't ask what happens, she's leaving that to Dad.

I was right- as soon as I walk in the door, Dad blows.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY CALM FOR ONCE," he screams, "INSTEAD OF FLYING OFF THE HANDLE? I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" **A/N: That IS from Wicked :)**

"I dunno Dad," I say. "Heard of 'Personal Defence?'"

"Yeah Beatrice, and that was NOT it!"

"SHUT UP DAD!" I say, stomping up to my room and slamming the door. I throw my backpack down and grab onto the tree outside my window, shimmying down the branch and hopping off. I run to Christina's, and knock on the door. She opens it, and there is Four.

"No Tris," she says, dragging me inside before I can sprint, "you're not running away. Talk it through with him." And she exits the room.

"Tris, I love you and I'm sorry about what I did. I hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends?" Four's question startles me so much that I don't notice the kiss he gives me until after he does it.

"Four… I swear that if you're on a dare I will hurt you. I will hurt you… but I still like you, ish. Don't do it again though." He leans in for another kiss.

"No," I scold.

"Awww," he fake pouts. I smile.

**A/N: THEY'RE FRIENDSIES! YAYYYYY! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

~Four~  
She….. is amazing. Every flaw in her body is unnoticeable, not the 12 year old build, not the skinny, short, selfless girl, but Tris. Not Beatrice who is called out in role every class, but Tris. Tris is my brave, strong, beautiful girl that I love.

All of a sudden my phone goes 'DING.' **A/N: OHHHHH MY GOSH that was so fun to write! I dunno why but it gave me the butterflies. All of a sudden my phone goes ding. All of a sudden- never mind. ON WITH THE STORY, ME!**

**~tardiskye~**

**All of a-wait a second, this is Four's POV, not your's. Ok, readers, sorry. **

~Four~

I pick up my phone.

TRIS: Par-t at mine. 9. Ttyl

I respond: kk luv u babe

TRIS: ew don't call me that four

ME: kk luv u babe

TRIS: …. *backs away slowly*

ME: Lol kk luv u baby 3

TRIS: WILL YA SHUT UP?

ME: luv u babesees

At 9, I drive to Tris's house. It sounds like fun. I see Tris's mother serving food. She comes up to me.

"Hi Four!" she says. "Tris is right inside, she says she was wanting you."

"Ok Miss Prior," I say.

I walk inside and see Tris, Christina, and Marlene.

"Hello Miss Eaton, Miss Erudite-Blockhead, and Miss Pansycake," I say. They all blush and Christina and Marlene slap me. Ow.

"So," Tris says, grazing my cheek with her hand, "Babesees, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

~Tris~

As I wave my friends goodbye, I think of how good the day has been. I've seen Four, had a party, and got together with all of my friends. Oh, tomorrow's Monday. Great.

*da break of da page*

I wake up, get ready, get to school, and get through all my classes until lunch. But as I was walking to lunch, they got me.

I was walking down the hall, when someone pushed me. It was Peter, the school bully. He punched me in the jaw and kicked my ribs. Blood streamed from my nose as he punched it and cracked bones. He picked me up and was carrying me away to do who knows (and wants to) what when I heard a crack and was suddenly being picked up by Four.

"Tris," he says, his voice full of concern. He was blurry. He rippled.

"Four, you lo-look fun…." I drop out and the world goes black.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

~Tris~

I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and my-**Augh, sorry. This is Tris's POV, not mine. **

~Tris, not me~

I wake up **(not to ash and dust, by the way) **to see Four standing over my head.

"Tris," he whispers.

"Hi, Four," I croak. I look at his hands. They are all beaten up. "Your hands."

"My hands are fine. You need to heal more." He leans down and kisses me, and then climbs in the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I say. I gulp. I don't like this.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. Wh-where am I?" I ask.

"Oh…um, my house. You….slept here overnight….um…. I…uh….slept on the chair, if that…uh…makes you….. uh…..feel any…um….better," he stutters,

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Four!" I say.

He blushes. "It's fine."

"TOBIAS!" calls a booming voice. Four pales.

"Who is Tobias? A brother?" I ask.

"Um…yeah. My dad sounds pretty mad. I should go check it out….." Four says. He looks horrible.

"Okkk…" Four gets up and exits the room.

"TOBIAS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

Fours voice replies, "Oh, um…. I'm recording a video for my friends…"

"LET ME SEE THIS VIDEO!" booms the voice.

"Oh..okay," Four stutters. I hear his footsteps come to the room, and when he gets in, I am mad.

"Tobias? Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie to all of us? You could have just used Tobias for a name. Why-"

"Ssssssh!" he says, grabbing his phone. He leaves again.

"Here, dad," he says.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS, YOU LIAR?! TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

_'Ewwww,' _I think. But that's when I hear the slap, and the cry of pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick, and I am sick, and I've had snow days, so I'm going to use sickness and snow days to my advantage and write. I will try to make this an extra long chapter, but with a pounding head, we'll see where that goes.**

~Tris~

I can't just stand here. I can't just stand here! I run out of Four's room and use my hearing to detect where Four is. Another slap. Another scream. I can't bear it. Finally I find them. Oh. My. Gosh. Four's dad, Four's dad who _beats _him, is Marcus Eaton. Marcus Eaton, a big government official.

"WHO IS THIS UGLY THING?" Marcus booms as I step into the room.

"Tris…" Four calls, but more to me than Marcus. "Tris, please go. Leave me!"

"Never," I say. I am angry. More angry than my father on long work nights. More angry than that homeless man who grabbed me one time. More angry than Marcus himself.

I am Tris Prior. Forget Beatrice. I don't know who she is anymore. I am Tris. I am brave.

As Marcus brings his belt up to whip Four again, I run in front. I don't know what else to do. The belt comes down on my wrist. It stings. It burns, even. Marcus whipped me. Whipped Four. Hurt me. Hurt Four. And I will hurt him in ways he can't even imagine possible. I yank the belt out of his hand.

"DO NOT MESS WITH FOUR," I say, bringing the whip up.

"DO NOT MESS WITH FOUR'S GIRLFRIEND." I bring the whip down on Marcus' face. He cries out and staggers back in pain.

**A/N: I like this chapter. I think this is my favorite, to be honest. **

I grab Four's hand.

"Come on," I say. We race out of the door together.

"Tris," he says, putting my face in his hands, "thank you." He kisses me, and it seems real. The spark ignites. This is right. I am meant to be with Four. I love him.

~Four~

As we break away, I don't know what to do next. But Tris does.

"Four," she says, breaking the silence, "I think-I think I love you." She looks down, clearly embarrassed.

"Tris." I give her a peck on the lips. "I will always love you." She smiles and takes my arm in hers as we walk down the driveway together.

"Come on," she giggles as I pick her up, "let's go to my house."

I put her down, and we walk to her house hand in hand.

~Four~

We get to Tris's house and she fumbles with the keys when I say something.

"Dang it, Tris, I don't have a shirt on."

"Ohhhhhhh…" she says. "Good point. We can show my parents your back and then they won't mind."

"Yeah," I say, even though I only want Tris to know. "Yeah."

"If it's not okay then-"

I cut her off. "Well, they're gonna see anyhow, so it's fine."

"Wait…..it's locked, right? No one's home." She smirks. Oh, my crafty little Tris.

She opens the door and we step inside. "I'll go grab you one of Caleb's shirts for you," she says.

She runs upstairs and comes back down with a simple gray shirt. I put it on, grateful for Tris' help.

"When my parents come home…wait, why are they out? Caleb's at Robert's and Susan's, but where are Mom and Dad?"

A look of realization passes over her face.

"Oh no," she says. "Oh no."


	10. Chapter 10

~Tris~

"We have to get them!" I say urgently. Four and I race out of the house and hop in the car.

"Where?" Four yells.

"I don't know!" I scream back.

"That helps!" he screams.

"Four…"

"Oh, Tris, I found this in your home. Um, I don't know…" He hands me a piece of paper that has a message.

If you want to see your family again, bring number man. Then maybe you will see them alive. –P

"P. P. P?" I say. "Who is P?"

"Well, Tris," says Four, "do you have any enemies who's name starts with a P?"

"Um…" I have no clue, but I continue to think. "Peter!" I say out of the blue.

"Peter…yes, he hates you. I can see it in his eyes."

"Thanks, Four," I tell him.

"You're welcome, Ms. Eaton," he jokes. I punch him in the arm.

"Uh… Tris, I used to be Peter's friend, I know where he hangs out. I can bring you to him," Four offers.

"Oh. Yeah, sure," I say. Four was Peter's friend?

Four drives towards this abandoned-looking shack.

"Here?" I question.

"Yep," he says. We walk inside and immediately smell alcohol. Eww.

"Tris! Number man! You made it!" slurs Peter, holding a bottle and emerging from behind some curtains.

"Yeah, Peter. What do you want, Pee?" I say.

"Pee? I like it! Pee," he drawls.

"Yeah? Well that's good because you are pee!" I yell.

"Oh, that pee. I thought you meant the letter," he laughs.

"I know you did, you're an idiot," I say.

"Tris, calm down," Four whispers so only I can hear.

"Idiot, huh?" Peter laughs, pulling out a knife he got from who knows where.

"Yeah," I say, trying to be strong, "idiot."

He throws the knife and I feel pain.


	11. Chapter 11

~Tris~  
I wake up** A/N: to ash and dust-argh sorry my Imagine Dragons loving side takes over sometimes **and see a very worried Four looking at me.

"Tris," I hear him say. He doesn't sound right, and he looks fuzzy.

All goes dark.

~Four~

I pace the room, hoping Tris will wake up and everything will be alright. I lean over her. Why did Peter have to chuck a freaking knife at her?!

She blinks.

Wait….what?! She's awake!

"Tris," I whisper. She cocks her head at me and then closes her eyes.

After Peter used his knife chucking skills, I pulled the…ah…. pistol from my pocket and shot him dead. My excuse would be that he was about to throw one at me too so I found a gun on the ground and shot him. Anyway, after that I picked Tris up and ran to the hospital.

**Flashback

_Tris looks down in shock at her stomach, pooling with blood. She immediately falls to the ground. I pull the pistol from my pocket and aim it at Peter's heart. I will show no mercy. This is for Tris. _

_I pull the trigger and Peter slumps to the ground. I feel bad for what I did, but he chucked a knife at Tris. I walk away and pick Tris up. I run as fast as I can to the hospital, which, fortunately, was about half a mile away. I walk in and address my problem. Then Tris, _my_ Tris, was taken away from me. _

**A/N: Sorry that the update is so short. I am REALLY busy today, but since my story, ****_He is Perfect, _****is done I can update more frequently. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! :(:(**

~Tris~

Four.

Four!

I open my eyes.

"Four..." I croak.

"Tris?" He takes my hand.

All goes dark.

~Four~

Tris closes her eyes again.

Stupid Peter.

At least he's dead.

"Four?" The Doctor calls me.

"Yeah?" I come out of the room.

"Four, I have some news..." The Doctor frowns. "Tris... Tris was pregnant."

WHAT? We had never done... _it _before...

Wait... there was that one time...

"And she had a miscarriage."


End file.
